Hostage Situation
by skittles-and-twix
Summary: When Yami is held as a hostage on the roof of the Kaiba Corp building, he just wants to escape the threat of death.In his temperary bout of insanity, will he go as far as to jump off the roof? inspired by the song rip out the wings of a butterfly by H.I.M


**Skittles: hi peoples! I just had some MAJOR inspiration for a prideshipping fic! It doesn't have any real romance in it. Just hints. But still, I consider it prideshipping! WOOT WOOT! sorry, I'm a littles hyper. **

**Yami: what torture have you decided to put me through this time? Don't think I haven't been reading the little parts of those fics you and twix are writing. I know what you're planning! **

**Skittles: sweatdrops uh...yyyeeeaaahhh...anywhoz, in this fic, well, if i told you I'd give it away! And then you wouldn't have to read it! So I'm just going to let you read and find out. Now, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: skittles-chan doesn't own yugioh.**

blah blah blah /**yugi talking to yami**

/ blah blah blah /** yami talking to yugi**

_blah blah blah_**thoughts**

* * *

Hostage Situation

By: Skittles (twix did not help in any way!)

"We have a hostage situation!"

Seto Kaiba tuned out the sounds of the screaming police men and the sirens. Earlier that day, Yami had come to his office to visit him. Half and hour later, some crazed man had stormed the building and taken Yami as a hostage on the roof of the Kaiba Corp building. One of the receptionists on the first floor had called the police and the building had been evacuated.

Now, Seto stood in the middle of the street, looking up to where Yami and the kidnapper were just barely visible on the edge of the building. He was well aware of all the stares he was attracting and that every single news station in Domino was there trying to get an interview. But none of this mattered. All Seto cared about was that Yami came out of this mess alive and unharmed.

Meanwhile, on top of the Kaiba Corp building, Yami looked out over the crowd. He was surprised to find himself calm, despite the situation. His captor, who he now knew as Kenton, held a gun to his head with one hand while the other hand held a cell phone, which was being used to negotiate with the police below.

A huge crowd had gathered below and were screaming and pointing at where Yami as being held at gun point by Kenton. Kenton was yelling into the phone, demanding that he be given two million dollars and in exchange, he would give them Yami, alive and unharmed. If he didn't get his money, then he would kill Yami.

The police were trying to reason with Kenton while at the same time trying to storm the building. However, every time they got close to the front doors, Kenton would threaten to pull trigger and kill Yami.

"You won't get away with this," Yami said. Kenton snapped his head in his direction while snarling, "Of course I will! Now shut up or I pull the trigger!" Yami sighed, but stayed silent.

Looking down, he could see that Yugi and the gang had arrived. He also spotted Seto, ignoring everything around him except Yami. This brought a small smile to the young pharaoh's lips. Yami knew that Seto would have the police do anything they could to save him.

A thought suddenly occurred to Yami. What if he were to jump off the roof? Would someone catch him? Or would he fall to his death? Then another thought occurred to him. Did he want to take the risk? Yami glanced over at Kenton and was glad to see him distracted by the conversation taking place through the cell phone.

His mind made up, Yami quickly pulled back his fist and punched Kenton square in the jaw. He then jumped up on the railing surrounding the roof.

_This is it_. He took a deep breath and jumped. The crowd starting screaming even louder than before as the police tried to quickly figure out the safest way to save Yami from splattering on the pavement, but Yami just tuned them out.

_This is kind of nice_. All rational thought abandoned him as he continued to plummet towards earth. A feeling of lightness over took him, like he was flying instead of falling. _If this is what death is like, then maybe dieing wouldn't be so bad after all_.

The wind whipped through Yami's hair as he continued to pick up speed. Opening his eyes a crack, Yami idly observed that the ground was getting closer. That probably wasn't a very good thing. _Oh well, what happens, happens_. Funny. This had all been to escape being killed by the stupid kidnapper and here he was probably just going to die anyway.

Slowly the voices of the crowd reached temporarily insane pharaoh. They were faint at first, but slowly, the volume rose. One voice stood out from all the others.

/YAMI/

Oh right, that's because it wasn't coming from the crowd below, it was coming from, yep. You guessed it. Yugi. He was using the mind link to contact his other half.

/Yes Yugi/

/What were you thinking! Jumping off a building like that/

/I wasn't./

/What do you mean/

/...I am not really sure./

/Yami, you're really starting to scare me. Use the puzzle to save yourself./

/No./

/Why not/

/Because I don't have it right now. I left it at home. Besides, this feel kind of good./

/...Do you want to die/

/...I suppose it wouldn't be to bad./

/sigh Well, then, I'll be sure to tell Seto that you still love him./

At the mention of Seto, Yami's eyes snapped open. He realized what he was doing and all thoughts of insanity and stupidity left him. He realized just what was going to happen when he hit the ground. He was going to die. But these realizations came to late.

Yami hit the...ground? _Since when was the sidewalk so soft and squishy_? He tried pulling himself up so he could get off of the squishy...thing he was on, but that was when Yami's body decided to make him aware of the excruciating pain he was in. Everything hurt.

In the distance, Yami was faintly aware of the sound of two familiar voices. But he was unable to place them.

"Let me through! He's my brother!"

"I'm sorry sir but-"

Bull shit! Let us through, NOW!"

"Of course Mr. Kaiba."

Yami was dimly aware of the sound of running feet heading towards him. The footsteps stopped right next to where Yami was positioned and the next thing the pharaoh knew, someone had gently rolled him onto his back. All his mussels screamed in protest at the movement, but yami was much to out of it to make any kind of protest.

Something blurry swam into view of Yami's vision, followed closely by another something. After a few minutes of staring, Yami was finally able to make out that one of the blurry blobs was actually a face. A few more seconds and Yami was able to determine the fact that it was Seto's face and that the other blurry blob must have been Yugi.

They were asking him questions, but Yami could hardly here what they were saying for there was a strange rushing sound in his ears that was drowning out everything around him. Yami could feel himself slowly slipping into darkness. As this happened, a thought accured to him. _I'm alive_.

"Seto..." he whispered and then all went black

Owari

(el extremo) (a/n: sorry! i'm trying to learn spanish so i looked up the end in spanish and put it in there for me)**

* * *

****Skittles: I finished! Yay! My first, and quite possibly last, one shot! Sorry about the crappy name of the villain dude but I suck with names.**

**Yami: what is your problem woman!**

**Skittles: innocently** **what on earth are you talking about?**

**Yami: YOU KILLED ME!**

**Skittles: did not! You just fell unconscious! You'll be perfectly fine! Trust me, I've seen people have stuff just as bad happen to them and they lived!**

**Yami: where did you see something like that?**

**Skittles: ...tv.**

**Yami: ...you are retarded, you know that?**

**Skittles: hey! It is the summer!**

**Yami: whatever you say.**

**Skittles: anyway, please review and tell me if it's good or bad! And that means you to twix! I want an anonymous review from you at least! I personally have my doubts about whether or not it's good or not. I'll just let you all know now that I tend to have low self-esteme when showing others my stories and such. I'm afraid of flames and such. Sad, I know.**

**Yami: well you are a sad person.**

**Skittles: GO AWAY!**

**Yami: shrugs and leaves **

**Skittles: sighs in frustration then gets up from computer and goes to her room to scream her head off**


End file.
